Love
by Sapapresumida
Summary: A sus 4 años los padres de Estrella murieron dejandola sola,pero eso cambiarà cuando conozca el verdadero amor mientras ayuda a su amiga a conquistar a un chico...MAL SUMMARY Y ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA NO ESTE TAAN MAL :S
1. Chapter 1

Mama: Feliz cumplea os estrella *la abraza* cumples 4 a itos Papa: *filmando* vamos estrella sonrie, aww nuestra ni a esta creciendo... somos una enorme familia de 3 Mama: Nada nos da mas felicidad que ver a nuestra hija Papa: Tu eres nuestra felicidad estrella

*Me pregunto... por que me atormentaban con mentiras... hasta ahora no me doy cuenta como podian fingir tan bien... como podian fingir que se amaban cuando realmente era todo lo contrario... esa noche, ese cumplea os sera el incio del porque... no confio ni confiare en nadie*

(Exactamente 12:00 pm)  
>*Cuarto de mis padres*<br>Papa: *Furioso* Hoy llamo una persona preguntando por ti Mama: *peinandose* encerio? que extra o.. yo no recuerdo...  
>Papa: *La agarra del cabello* MIRA NO ME QUIERAS VER LA CARA QUE NO SOY NINGUN ESTUPIDO NO EH NACIDO AYER OK?<br>Mama: *Gritando* Ya por favor... no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando... por favor...  
>Papa:*La tira al suelo* Ah no tienes idea, pues a ver quien de tus amantes era? por que no me vas a negar que me enga as? *la patea* DIME LAGARTONA!<br>Mama: *Llorando* Ya por favor... por favor para... para... YA NO...  
>Papa: *La sigue golpeando* ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ... ERES MIA, MIA!<br>*Mi cuarto*  
>Estrella:*Acurrucada en una esquina* -Papi.. papi para... ya no le pegues... ya no le pegues... papa... papi... -<p>

Estrella POV.  
>*En eso.. como si fuera ayer, aun recuerdo todo... escuche un fuerte sonido de la cocina, como si alguien hubiera golpeado la puerta... recuerdo que vi pasar una sombra que se dirigio al cuarto de mis padres... &amp; en eso... escuche unos gritos horribles... gritos que se ahogaban entre la oscuridad de la noche, mis lagrimas resvalaron y tenia miedo... escuche una voz ronca... en eso... la sombra se dirigio a mi cuarto... se paro enfrente de mi... y me tomo del pijama, luego me bofeteo y me tiro al suelo... brinco por la ventana y se fue, cautelosa me dirigi al cuarto de mis padres... y los vi...*<p>

Estrella: *en shok* Mama?... Papa?... que les paso?... Mama?... contesta por favor... mama?... papi... papi mi mama no contesta... papi? mami...papi...

*6 A O S ~ D E S P U E S*  
>Estrella: *Despierta sudando* MAMA!... PAPA! Naomi: *Le toma de la mano* Estrella, tranquila fue otra pesadilla... Estrella: *Respira con dificultad* Si.. naomi... gracias...<br>Naomi: Estas bien?  
>Estrella: Si.. supongo que si... ya pasaron 6 a os... no es posible que siga so ando con lo mismo Naomi: Fue un suceso muy fuerte, algo que quedo marcado en tu vida, animo es domingo hay que ir al parque a comer ^^ Estrella: *Se levanto* Si... vamos... un poco de aire fresco me caera bien<p>

Estrella POV.  
>*Naomi es mi hermana, desde que mis padres murieron me crie con ella, aunque sus padres viven en el extrajero, nosotras no somos hermanas de sangre pero nos conocemos desde mucho y vivimos juntas sin olvidar que tenemos una amistad increible, nos considerams hermanas... desde que perdi a mis padres tengo la misma pesadilla cada noche... ademas me da... miedo cuando las personas me sujetan fuerte del brazo o me gritan. A pesar de todo eso yo muestro una sonrisa siempre, no me considero la persona mas deprimida del mundo...*<p>

*En el parque*  
>Naomi: Hace buen dia no crees?<br>Estrella: Si... hace un clima estupendo *w* que trajimos de comida? Ichigo: *Aparece tras de naomi* No cambias.. primero la comida y despues todo lo demas, buenos dias chicas Nami: Hola ichigo nos acompa as?  
>Ichigo: Claro, oigan listas para ma ana?<br>Estrella: Es cierto... ma ana empieza nuestro primer dia en la preparatoria Naomi: Si, cuesta creer que ya no estamos en la secundaria Ichigo: Lo que mas cuesta creer es que estrella se graduo ... es broma xD Estrella: disculpame si no me rio... Naomi: Yo...solo espero encontrar el amor en la prepa, ya que en la secu no me fue nada bien Ichigo: Si yo igual espero encontrar a alguien mejor que Jovani Estrella: Yo solo espero tener novio al fin *se paro pero... ve pasar a un chico * Miren... O.O Ichigo: *Voltea* quien? Estrella: Ese chico... es...esta lindo Naomi: *Voltea* Olvidalo estrella... ese chico es del colegio con el que competimos el ultimo a o escuche que es un presumido Ichigo: Aww si, ese chico si yo tambien escuche que todos los que estudian en la secundaria "Gillermo Aleman" son muy alsados Estrella: No digo que me este fijando en el... solo dije que esta guapo Ichigo: Pues que bueno ese chico no tiene madera para ser tu primer novio Naomi: Mereces algo mejor estrella

Estrella POV.

Alguien tan solo como yo... merece algo mejor?

*Ojala hubiera hecho caso...*  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Estrella POV

*Cuando llegue a mi casa... tenia en mi cabeza a ese chico... es cierto que se miraba algo presumido pero era, lo estaba, me recoste en el sofa y naomi prendio la televisi n... queriamos disfrutar las ultimas horas de vacaciones que nos quedaban*

- Aburrida o pensando en el chico del parque?-  
>-Aburrida... no quiero que las vacaciones terminen-<br>-Anda animate, empezaremos la prepa y estaremos las 3 juntas, eso no es genial para ti?-  
>- Si es genial, pero aun no sabemos si quedaremos en el mismo salon -<br>- Yo se que si-  
>- Ok, ok ademas... que tiene de emocionante empezar un nuevo a o? dime? -<br>-Muchas cosas... la escuela es el lugar donde las cosas mas emocionantes pasan, dondes encuentras amigos, donde vives emociones y donde encuentras al amor.. puede que esta vez te llegue-  
>-Lo dudo...-<p>

*Yo no creia en el amor por que habia visto el matrimonio de mis padres y pense que todas las relaciones eran iguales, aunque me habian gustado chicos en el pasado no sali con ninguno, las horas se pasaron rapidas y asi anochecio... como todas las noches la misma pesadilla me desperto. Al dia siguiete me pare rapidamente y me puse el uniforme, baje a desayunar y nos fuimos a la escuela con Naomi en el camino me encontre a Ichigo y nos fuimos juntas.

Luchia POV

-Aqui es.. la preparatoria "Pablo Guardado" *O* - Es mas alegre cuando todos los estudiantes estan aqui... awww vamos vamos hay que ver en que salon estamos

*Nos dirigimos a la pizarra, por suerte las 3 estabamos en el mismo salon... nos pusimos a gritar como locas y fuimos al salon en donde al entrar rapidamente nos encontramos con amigas de la secundaria*

Luchia: Estrella, Ichigo, Naomi! que genial estamos en el mismo salon Naomi: Hola Luchia... que felicidad Ichigo: Alguna novedad?  
>Luchia: Um... si, en nuestro salon esta el campeon de la copa de surf internacional "Kaito Domoto"<br>Estrella: Enserio? *jalo una silla* esta en nuestro salon? Ichigo: seg n no te interesa Estrella: No me interesa solo me causa sorpresa que este en nuestra escuela y en nuestro salon Naomi: Estrella, el tambien es humano y no es muy amable que digamos ? ?: Te puedes quitar del camino, me estorbas Ichigo:Es el... Naomi: Vale... pasa...  
>Luchia: Vale se que es muy presumido y todo pero... Es tan guapo!<br>Estrella: Y por que no le pides salir?  
>Luchia: Qu ? No,no,no y no Naomi: Estrella tiene raz n Por qu no? Luchia: Pero yo..<br>Ichigo: Perfecto entonces en la tarde empezamos a arreglarte para que te veas bien Luchia:Umm...Gracia...espera un momento! Dices que no me veo bien?  
>Ichigo: Yo..esto... *toca el timbre* Ups a tocado el timbre me voy que llego tarde!<br>Naomi: Ichigo...ya estamos en el sal n ...  
>Estrella: Shhh callaros que acaba de entrar el profesor!<br>Continuar ? 


End file.
